wimfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Festival Melodi
thumb|oficjalne logo festiwalu Festival Melodi (w skrócie FM) - to wirtualny konkurs piosenki, organizowany od 2007 roku. Pomysł bazuje na podobnych konkursach tj. Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki. Jego autorem i wyłącznym organizatorem jest Arcadio (3. IFP - 11. IFP). Festiwal organizowany jest raz do roku. Udział biorą w nim internauci, którzy po przez stronę festiwalu (www.festivalmelodi.pl) promują piosenki profesjonalnych artystów. Celem festiwalu jest poszukiwanie nowych, nie znanych jeszcze w Polsce piosenek, które mają potencjał by stać się przebojami. 13 września 2009 r. rozstrzygnęła się trzecia edycja konkursu. Reguły konkursu W konkursie udział biorą członkowie OGAE Poland oraz inni uczestnicy internetowych festiwali. Maksymalna liczba uczestników to 50 osób. Festiwal może składać się maksymalnie z 2 półfinałów. W finale konkursu udział bierze od 20 do 25 piosenek. Zwycięzca poprzedniej edycji ma od razu zagwarantowany start w finale. Do konkursu można zgłaszać piosenki wydane na płytach bądź singlach w określonym przez regulamin przedziale czasowym. Zgłoszona piosenka nie może być powszechnie znanym przebojem, hitem, szlagierem. Do konkursu nie można zgłosić piosenki, która: - brała udział w Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji - brała udział w preselekcjach do Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji - brała udział w części konkursowej w jednym z polskich festiwali telewizyjnych: KFPP Opole, Sopot Festival, Sopot Hit Festiwal, Sopot Top Trendy - brała udział w internetowych festiwalach: Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki, Festival Melodi, Worldvision Song Contest - jest utworem instrumentalnym - jest utworem ludowym, religijnym, etnicznym - jest coverem piosenki o których była mowa powyżej Maksymalny czas zgłaszanego utworu nie powinien przekraczać 5:00 minut. Każdy z uczestników ma obowiązek wziąć udział w głosowaniu półfinałowym i finałowym. Brak uczestnictwa w głosowaniu może skutkować nałożeniem na uczestnika kary, włącznie z karą dyskwalifikacji z konkursu. Każdy z uczestników biorąc udział w głosowaniu ma za zadanie sklasyfikować wszystkie piosenki od pierwszego do ostatniego miejsca zarówno w głosowaniu półfinałowym jak i finałowym. Jednocześnie przyznając najwyżej sklasyfikowanej dziesiątce utworów następującą liczbę punktów: za miejsce 1 - 12 punktów za miejsce 2 - 10 punktów za miejsce 3 - 8 punktów za miejsce 4 - 7 punktów za miejsce 5 - 6 punktów za miejsce 6 - 5 punktów za miejsce 7 - 4 punktów za miejsce 8 - 3 punkty za miejsce 9 - 2 punkty za miejsce 10 - 1 punkt Celem głosowania półfinałowego jest wybór nie mniej niż 10 i nie więcej niż 12 piosenek, które awansują do finału. W głosowaniu finałowym piosenka która uzyska największą liczbę punktów zostaje nagrodzono Grand Prix Festivalu Melodi. Historia konkursu Pomysł na nowy festiwal narodził się tuż po zakończeniu 11. Internetowego Festiwalu Piosenki. To wówczas Arcadio zdecydował o wycofaniu się z dalszego udziału w tej imprezie. W lipcu 2007 roku po raz pierwszy pojawiły się informację o stworzeniu nowego projektu - elitarnego, zamkniętego festiwalu dla wybranych osób. Pomysł ten wzbudził skrajne emocje i kontrowersje wśród sympatyków IFP. Pomimo tego we wrześniu tego samego roku zakończono kompletowanie składu pierwszej edycji. Do konkursu z woli organizatora zaproszono 25 osób, w większości weteranów siostrzanego IFP. Ponieważ festiwal przebiegał jednoetapowo już w listopadzie rozstrzygnięto wyniki konkursu. Przewagą 12 punktów nad włoską piosenką duetu Tiziano Ferro & Laura Pausini (ego_pl) wygrała serbska ballada w wykonaniu bardzo znanej w Serbii Aleksandry Radović. Piosenkę zgłosił do konkursu kvlssn (czyt. kowalsson), który miał już na swoim koncie zwycięstwo w 6. IFP. Utwór Karta za jug zdobył 119 punktów. Kolejna edycja festiwalu została zorganizowana pół roku później, na wiosnę 2008 roku. Udział wzięli w niej uczestnicy pierwszej edycji (w liczbie 23) oraz debiutanci (m.in. Beata, laureatka 7. IFP). W sumie do konkursu stanęło 29 uczestników. Niestety w wyniku nie nadesłania punktacji z konkursu został zdyskwalifikowany raven (7. IFP - 12. IFP). Tak więc liczba uczestników zmniejszyła się do 28 piosenek. Bardzo równomiernie rozkładające się głosy sprawiły że do końca nie było wiadomo kto otrzyma Grand Prix. Ostatecznie po zaciętej rywalizacji między tureckim Cambaz (Beata) a kanadysjkim Mentir (bohema) zwycięstwo, liczbą 121 punktów, przypadło dla Kanadyjki rodem z Quebecu Marie-Mai. Piosenkę wypromował bohema, dla którego było to pierwsze zwycięstwo w internetowych konkursach muzycznych. Po zakończeniu drugiej edycji w czerwcu 2008 roku, na ponad rok słuch zamarł na temat festiwalu. Sam organizator do końca nie był przekonany o słuszności powrotu do tego formatu. Ostatecznie w lipcu 2009 roku rozstrzygnęły się dalsze losy tej internetowej zabawy i przystąpiono do tworzenia nowego regulaminu. W odróżnieniu od pierwszej i drugiej edycji tym razem zrezygnowano z e-mailowego zapraszania uczestników i otwarto drzwi dla nowych osób. Założono jedynie że maksymalna liczba uczestników nie może przekroczyć 50 osób, a powyżej 30 uczestników muszą odbyć się półfinały. Do konkursu zgłosiło się 37 osób. Po raz pierwszy więc odbył się on w dwóch etapach. Od 1 do 31 sierpnia 2009 r. trwały półfinały (po 18 uczestników w każdym). 1 i 3 września zostały ogłoszone wyniki półfinałów, a 13 września wyniki finału. Tylko zwycięzca poprzedniej edycji, czyli bohema, miał zagwarantowany automatyczny start w finale. Pozostałe 20 miejsc zajęli uczestnicy półfinałów. Z finałowych 21 piosenek najwięcej punktów bo aż 152 uzyskała brytyjska piosenka w wykonaniu Little Boots pt. Remedy. Piosenka promowana była w konkursie przez sharkana, dla którego był to debiut w tym festiwalu. Dalsze losy festiwalu rozstrzygną się w niedalekiej przyszłości.. Grand Prix Nazwa i logo Nazwa konkursu Festival Melodi w bardzo jednoznaczny sposób nawiązuje do odbywającego się rok do roku w Szwecji muzycznego wydarzenia Melodifestivalen, które jest nie tylko narodowym świętem współczesnej szwedzkiej piosenki, ale służy od lat jako wybór przeboju na Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji. Geneza nazwy Festival Melodi, wywodzi się również od konkursu Melodi Arcadio, który w latach 2004-2007 służył jako wybór piosenki na IFP. Przy wyborze nazwy festiwalu brane były również inne pomysły tj. Grand Prix Melodi, Music Festival, Hit Festival. Logo konkursu zostało zaprojektowane przez Ravena w roku 2008 tuż przed drugą edycją festiwalu. Głównymi elementami logo są 2 duże napisy pisane małymi literami "festival" oraz tuż pod nim "melodi". Nad literami i zamiast kropki znajduje się różowa łza, a w literę O w słowie melodi wpisany jest trójkącik przypominający przycisk "play". Logo to ma charakter uniwersalny, ponieważ w miejsce dużej łzy za słowem "melodi" wpisywany jest kolejny numer odbywającej się edycji. Poprzednie edycje *FM 1 (2007) *FM 2 (2008) *FM 3 (2009) Zobacz też *Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki *Worldvision Song Contest *Melodi Arcadio Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona FM *Portal IFP *Portal WSC